


Karkat Got Confused

by HsTrAsH (MadamsKK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bulges and Nooks, Costumes, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, F/M, Horn Stimulation, Lemon, My First Fanfic, NSFW, Please Don't Hate Me, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Karkat, Surprise Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/HsTrAsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You rush home from work, worried about your matesprit. Stuff happens. X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat Got Confused

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Karkat or Homestuck or you, just the plot line. Though I think you might have owned Karkat for a minute there. X3

      You dug out the keys to your shared aparment quickly and shoved them in the lock. Swinging open the door, you dropped your bag and ran up stairs. Your matesprit, Karkat Vantas, had texted you to "come home quick" so you finished clocking out of work and ran over.

      "Karkat? Karkat!?" You called...no answer. You searched every room. When you got to the bedroom you threw open the door and promptly blushed all over. Karkat stood before you, unharmed, in a....french maid costume? But damn did it look hot on his more slender build. The dress flared out at his sinched waistline, stopped a long way above the knees. He wore a ruffled collar and matching wrist ties and a candy red blush covered his cheeks. Fishnet pantyhose adorned his legs (which we're, strangely, shaved, or did trolls even have hair there?) and he wore a pair of your black heels. 

      When you found words to speak, you stuttered out "K-karkat, wha-what is this?" You gulped.

      He flushed even more intensely. "I-I heard that humans like it when their maresprits dress like this...they find it arousing, I thought..." he jolted forward. "Oh gog, did I fuck up? Was this wrong? Oh crap, I'm sorry-mmph!"

      You cut him off by pressing your lips to his a bit roughly, catching him off guard. After he relaxed into it and kissed you back, expressing his thirst for you, you pulled away. He glared at the distance.

      "Karkitty, it's fine, you didn't mess up. Although usually it's human /males/ who enjoy it when their matesprits dress that way, it looks so cute on you..."

      He turned away, coloring a dark shade of red, and said "I-I'm not cute! How would you even think that I'm...ahh~"

      You had put your lips to work on the soft spot of his neck, earning a lewd moan from him. He arched, leaning his head backward onto your shoulder as you kissed and licked grey flesh. He brought a hand up and curled fingers ino your hair as you wrapped your arms around his waist. Oh gog you loved it when he submitted like this and pulled you closer; his neck always had been a weak point.

      His moans grew in volume when you got rougher, sucking and nibbling at the heated skin. You sat and pulled the distracted troll onto your lap, figuring you might as well play the dominant role at least once. After a while of this he squirmed on you, begging you to go on. You slowly reached a hand between you, undoing the clasps on his uniform. The fabric slipped from his slender shoulders, and you decided to have a look at him. He helped as you turned him to straddle your waist, and phew did you love what you saw. His mouth hung agape, panting harshly. The roundish features on his face had become a dark red from his blush.  His lip was bleeding candy red from where his sharp fangs peirced it, and the outfit hung down so low around him that you could almost see his grub scars. His hot breath hit your lips as he calmed down, and you shivered. Grabbing him by the collar, you hauled him closer and roughly mashed your lips together. Karkat gasped in surprise. You took advantage of this and shoved your tongue in, fighting briefly for dominance: You won.

      While exploring his wet cavern, you snaked a hand up his dress and fiddled with a grub scar. The troll pulled back lightly to moan into your mouth, but that changed to a delectable screech when you twisted one between two fingers. Tingles ran up your spine.

      Actng on a whim, you thrust your hips into his gently, and he groaned, tossing his head back. Continuing this movement, your lips went to his chest, planting searing kisses all over. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders so he wouldn't topple off of you, not wanting to end the pleasure for even a moment.

You pulled the fabric down more to give yourself more room, but you did it slowly to tease the impatient Vantas. Sure enough he arched into your touch and twisted long fingers in your locks, tugging, trying to get you to go faster. You smirked against his burning flesh, then sunk your teeth into it. He screamed, a short high pitched sound that only made you do it again.

      He met the movements of your hips until he couldn't take the waiting anymore, and when your lips closed around a nubby horn, he was gone. Screaming out your name, he burst candy red fluid all over your legs, both of your chests, and some splattered onto his lips. As he came down from his high, you licked his bottom lip, nibbling at it at times, and spoke when his panting had calmed a little.

      "Are you too exhausted to continue? We can stop here if you want."

      You began to withdraw your hands from his tired body when he grasped them and kissed each individual finger, down to your palms and wrists. Your heart fluttered.

"K-keep going, if y-ou still want too..."

You did. Very much. You planted a gentle kiss on his parted lips, then helped slip his arms out of the dress. You set him on the bed, shuddered at his mewl of protest,  then unclasped the buckles on his high heels. You placed both shoes on the ground, then pulled off his pantyhose by the waist. He moaned as your hands ran down his legs, removing fishnet, then unconsciously spread his own legs wider. You let out a breath you'd been holding in as you looked at your matesprit. Needy, bothered, burning from desire for you. You kissed from the base of his long throat to his stomache, lower, pulling the fabric with you. Leaning up to look him in the eyes, you reached up his skirt to pull off the lacy panties he'd borrowed from you. They were soaking wet  and dripping with genetic material, and he turned even redder when you smirked.

      Karkat whimpered when you started to pull off the rest of ths outfit and stated, "It-it's not fair; I'm almost completely naked and you're still wearing your fucking work clothes!"

      He tugged at your shirt, and you kissed him on the lips once before removing that and your pants. He looked at your body almost hungrily, and you thought he might try to take control, but when you nudged his shoulders he obediantly layed on his back.You rid his body of the dress, now almost ruined, then wrapped your fingers around his wriggling bulge. Reveling in his gasp, you pumped a few times before leaning down to tease his nook. You ran delacate fingers along the red folds, and were rewarded with a squeal. You glanced at the writhing troll as you took a long lick. The sensitive area contracted, dribbling cherry flavored juices onto our tongue as Karkat dug his nails into your back, making you gasp. He moaned loudly. Then you moved up to lap st the underside of the base of his member, and every screech and moan of your name was better than any music.

      You became impatient after a while of this, and rubbing your thighs together wasn't helping. Before your matesprit realized what was happening you pulled off your bra and underwear and pushed yourself onto his throbbing bulge. Both of your moans mixed together then you inhaled through clenched teeth at being stretched, but required no adjustment period. The bulge thrashed violently inside of your drenched opening, making you both keen. At Karkats desperate plea, you moved your hips in a circular motion repeatedly, increasing the friction exponentially. The bed creaked from the movement. He tossed his head back again and wailed when you started thrusting two fingers in his nook, and his hips jutted up into you, forcing an open mouthed groan to escape from your chapped lips.

      "Agghhh...I'm-kyah! Hah!" he tried to speak but failed from the crippling pleasure.

      You nodded in comprehension. "M-me too..."

      Hands grased onto each other tightly,  one human, one troll, as you both screamed your release. Red fluids dripped out of your sore opening, and a squelch sounded as you pulled off of his deflating bulge. You collapsed beside your matesprit, utterly spent.

      A shaking arm pulled you to his chest and you cuddled close, still panting.

"Flushed...for you..." he rasped out.

Your cheeks colored again at the thought of his voice being sore from screaming. And you caused it.

"Flushed for you, too..." you said, then swiftly dropped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Comments and suggestions are extremely welcomed. X3


End file.
